gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA)
Hier ist eine Liste, die zeigt, was man alles braucht, um 100% durchgespielt zu haben. =Hauptmissionen absolvieren= Los Santos In the Beginning *In the Beginning *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl "Bild:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-by *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre "Bild:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider "Bild:Lance Wilson-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Lance "Ryder" Wilson *Ryder *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam "Bild:Big Smoke-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business "Bild:OG Loc-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party "Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg" - C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Badlands "Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg" - C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands "Bild:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Unbekannt *First Date "Bild:Catalina-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Catalina *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven *Tanker Commander *Against all Odds *Local Liquor Store *Small Town Bank "Bild:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Cesar Vialpando *King in Exile *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, my Love... "Bild:The Truth-Smybol, SA.jpg" - The Truth *Body Harvest *Are you going to San Fierro? San Fierro "Bild:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Werkstatt *Wear Flowers in your Hair *555 we tip *Deconstruction Bild:SA_Roter_Drache.gif - Triaden *Photo Opportunity *Outrider *Ice cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom "Bild:Loco Syndikat-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Loco Syndikat *Jizzy *T-Bone Mendez *Mike Toreno "Bild:Zero-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Zero *Air Raid *Supply Lines... *New Model Army "Bild:Wu Zi Mu-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Wu Zi Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang "Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg" - C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail Autoklau *Zeroing in *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Tierra Robada & Bone County "Bild:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg" & "Bild:Torenos Ranch-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Mike Toreno *Monster *Highjack *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows "Bild:Schulen-Symbol, SA.jpg" & "Bild:SA_Flugplatz_Icon.gif" - Verdant Meadows *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway *Black Project *Green Goo Las Venturas "Bild:SA_Gelber_Drache.gif" - Four Dragons Casino *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You've had your Chips *Don Peyote *Scene: Fish in a Barrel *A Home in the Hills "Bild:Salvatore Leone-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Caligula's Casino *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro "Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg" - C.R.A.S.H. *Misappropriation *High Noon "Bild:Madd Dogg-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg "Bild:SA_Casinoüberfall-Symbol.gif" - Casinoüberfall *Architectural Espionage *Key to her Heart *Dam and blast *Cop Wheels *Up, up and away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Zurück in Los Santos "Bild:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg" & "Bild:Madd Dogg-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Carl Johnson & Madd Dogg *Vertical Bird *Home Coming *Cut Throat Business "Bild:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg" Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Beat down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life Aufruhr (finale Missionen) *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line Nebenmissionen absolvieren *50 Taxifahrten *Level 12 Bürgerwehr *Level 12 Feuerwehr *Level 12 Sanitäter *Level 2 Fracht-Missionen (Zugfahrten) *Einbrecher-Mission (für die 100% NICHT nötig!) *Import/Export-Schiff *Parkservice *Pimping (Zuhälter) Kurier-Missionen *Kurier (Los Santos) (4 Kurierfahrten) *Kurier (San Fierro) (4 Kurierfahrten) *Kurier (Las Venturas) (4 Kurierfahrten) "Bild:Trucking-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Trucking-Missionen absolvieren *Mission 1 *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4 *Mission 5 *Mission 6 *Mission 7 *Mission 8 "Bild:Steinbruch-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Steinbruch-Missionen *Mission Level 1 *Mission Level 2 *Mission Level 3 *Mission Level 4 *Mission Level 5 *Mission Level 6 *Mission Level 7 "Bild:Rennen-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Rennen Los Santos *Little Loop *Backroad Wanderer *City Circuit *Vinewood *Freeway *Into the Country San Fierro *Dirtbike Danger *Banito County *Go-Go Carting *San Fierro Fastlane *San Fierro Hills *Country Endurance Las Venturas Airport Frachtdepot *San Fierro to Las Venturas *Dam Rider *Desert Tricks *Las Venturas Ringroad "Bild:Rennen-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Las Venturas Flughafen Checkpoint-Flüge *World War Aces *Barnstorming *Military Service *Chopper Checkpoint *Whirly Bird Waypoint *Heli Hell Challenges Bike-Challenges absolvieren *BMX Challenge *NRG-500 Challenge Chiliad Challenge absolvieren *Mountainbike-Rennen 1: Scotch Bonnet Yellow Route *Mountainbike-Rennen 2: Birdseye Winder *Mountainbike-Rennen 3: Cobra Run "Bild:Ammu-Nation-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Schießstand-Challenge *Pistolen Challenge *SMG Challenge *Schrotflinten Challenge *AK-47 Challenge "Bild:Stadien-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Stadion-Events *8-Track (Los Santos) *Blood Bowl (San Fierro) *Dirt Track (Las Venturas) *Kickstart (Las Venturas) "Bild:Fitnesscenter-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Fitnesscenter besuchen *Los Santos Fitnesscenter *San Fierro Fitnesscenter *Las Venturas Fitnesscenter Zu erwerbende Immobilien *Alte Xoomer-Werkstatt (Doherty) *Burger Shot (Redsands East) *Hippie Shopper (Hashbury/Queens) *Hunter Quarry (Bone County) *Roboi's Food Mart (Mulholland) *RS Haul (Flint County) *Vank Hoff Valet Parking (Financial) *Verdant Meadows Flugfeld (Bone County) *Wang Cars (Doherty/Downtown, San Fierro) *Zeros RC-Shop (Garcia) "Bild:Immobilien-Symbol, SA.jpg" - Zu erwerbende Speicherhäuser *Angel Pine *Blueberry *Calton Heights *Camel's Toe *Chinatown *Clown's Pocket *Creek *Dillimore *El Quebrados *Fern Ridge *Fort Carson *Four Dragons Casino *Jefferson *Mulholland *Old Venturas Strip *Palomino Creek *Paradiso *Pirates in Men's Pants *Prickle Pine *Queens *Rockshore West *Santa Maria Beach *Tierra Robada *Verdant Bluffs *Verona Beach *Whetstone *Whitewood Estates *Willowfield Suchen und Sammeln Tags 100 Tags sprühen (Los Santos) Schnappschüsse 50 Fotos schießen (San Fierro) Hufeisen 50 Hufeisen finden (Las Venturas) Austern 50 Austern unter Wasser finden (San Andreas) Monsterstunts 70 Monsterstunts absolvieren (für die 100% NICHT nötig!) Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen